Who's the Killer?
by xStylennybuttmanx
Summary: Bebe has been spreading rumours about Kyle has a crush on Stan when she heard Kyle telling Stan that he loves him. Sadly Stan doesn't love him back as he's crazy about Wendy. Soon, South Park will have a killer. Rated T for blood, swearing.
1. Chapter 1 Rejected

TITLE; Who's the Killer?

SUMMARY

Bebe has been spreading rumours about Kyle has a crush on Stan when she heard Kyle telling Stan that he loves him. Sadly Stan doesn't love him back as he's crazy about Wendy. Soon, South Park will have a killer.

**Hey guys, this is my first fiction on FanFiction (but not the first on my phone).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Trey P and Matt S own it****. Lucky!**

**No flames please!**

**Chapter 1**

**Rejected**

On a fine Friday, the school almost finished and Kyle was bored already with the stupid lesson.

"Hey Kyle, do you want to come to ice skating with me and Wendy after school today?"

Kyle turned to face Stan grinning at him in excitement.

Kyle didn't like Wendy because she was a bitch and she always stole Stan away from Kyle.

"No thanks," Kyle responded coldly.

Stan frowned when Kyle responded impolitely but Stan decided to ignore it.

"Why?" Stan sighed.

Kyle studied Stan carefully and he could see Stan's sad face watching him in sadness. Kyle hated seeing his super best friend so sad.

Kyle answered, "I am not coming because I can't stand Wendy."

"STOP TALKING, BOYS! PAY ATTENTION!" the teacher yelled at them.

Kyle then paid attention in the lesson.

"_I can't keep this secret anymore! I have to tell Stan that I love him….I will tell him after school. I REALLY hope he will understand me – I wish he loved me too," _Kyle was thinking.

After school, Stan and Kyle went out of the school.

"Are you sure you're not coming?" Stan asked.

Kyle nodded then looked around to see if Wendy was coming or not.  
Fortunately, Wendy didn't come out of school yet. She might be busy with bitchy friends – typical.

"Stan….I have something to tell you," Kyle announced.

"Okay tell me what?" Stan said, sounded uninterested.

"_Hurry up, Kyle! Tell him already!" _Kyle thought impatiently.

Kyle felt his heart beat faster by feeling nervous – what will Stan say? How will he **react?**

"Please tell me. You already made me worried," Stan smiled anxiously, as seeing Kyle nervous and scared.

Kyle took a deep breath and managed to pluck up his courage to inform Stan the truth.

"Stan…I am gay….and I love you," Kyle admitted.

At first, Stan couldn't reply as the shock hit him. **Shock.**

"_Shit. I wish I never told him, but too late," _Kyle thought fearfully, feeling worried and scared. He continued watching Stan's shock face.

Stan didn't believe it and thought appallingly, _"It can't be real! Kyle can't be gay!"_

"Stan, please calm down. Please don't be too horrified," Kyle pleaded, his green eyes filled with tears. He was scared of losing Stan. Really scared.

Therefore, Stan's shock slowly faded away and other expressions now appeared on his face.

Stan was now disgusted, repulsive, angry and cold.

He fumed, "Dude, I have a girlfriend and I love her, not you! Just shove off, faggot!"

Ultimately, Stan marched towards the school to search for her girlfriend.

Kyle felt like his heart was shattered into a million pieces as he was rejected. His tears escaped from his eyes. Kyle couldn't help feeling hurt and mad that Stan abandoned him.

What Kyle didn't know about Bebe was there and she had been listening to every words Kyle and Stan said.

"Hey, sup Jew?" mumbled a familiar voice.

The fat boy walked up to Jew boy.

"What the hell do you want?!" Kyle barked angrily.

Cartman smirked, "Kahl, don't think we know your dirty secret?"

Kyle's jaw dropped instantly in shock and quivered, "How do-No I don't have one!"

Kyle trembled like a leaf then, Cartman gave him a sadistic smile.

"You can't deny it. We all already know about your secret, sorry dude," Cartman smiled smugly.

"Who told you?" Kyle cried.

"Bebe," Cartman said gleefully.

"WHAT!?" Kyle shouted madly.

Wendy and Stan stepped out of school, walking hand in hand. Bebe then followed them.

"Kyle is a FAG!" Bebe chanted, making everyone listen to her. "KYLE HAS A CRUSH ON STAN AND STAN DOESN'T LOVE HIM BACK!"

Cartman seemed to enjoy that. He loved when Jew was ashamed and embarrassed. Kyle was really shocked and hurt and embarrassed. He tried hard not to cry in front of them and everyone turned to stare at Kyle.

"Dude…," Kenny mumbled.

"Oh my god!" Clyde gasped.

"Are you kidding me?!" Wendy stared at Bebe in disbelief.

"No. Ask Stan," Bebe mentioned.

Wendy turned to face Stan and she croaked, "Is it true?"

Kyle was thinking pleadingly, _"Please Stan, don't tell her. Dooooon't tell."_

Well Stan didn't have to say anything as Bebe was doing her job; gossiping.

"See, Stan doesn't say anything because he's in shock," Bebe began.

Everyone remained listening to Bebe the Bitch and everyone was still in shock.

Eventually Kyle started running away from the school until he arrived home. He knew he felt devastated and despaired at the moment and he knew he couldn't face her over-protective mum as he was now crying. He couldn't let her mum see him crying or she will make him tell her.

Kyle rushed to his room and all he could do was crying and crying.

**Reviews?**

**I know my English is not perfect.**  
**TBCN, thank you for your kind help :)**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2 Jealousy And Loneliness

**Hey Im back!  
I am sorry I haven't updated for a while as I was busy with school work:/.**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews. It made me **_**sooo **_**happy.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Jealousy And Loneliness**

The weekend was _so lame_ for Kyle.  
He locked himself in his room, worrying his parents. Kyle's father Gerald tried and tried to make Kyle talk to him, but unfortunately nothing worked.

Gerald gave up and he went to the Kitchen to talk to his wife, Sheila.  
Kyle was still crying quietly, feeling his heart aching from jealousy and loneliness.

He envied Stan and Wendy and he was yearning to become Stan's boyfriend as well.

Kyle knew he was very attracted to Stan and couldn't stop loving him crazily. Kyle wished Wendy dumped Stan so Kyle could get together with him.

He knew it wasn't simple and he knew he had to confront Stan that he should respect Kyle.

"Please stop avoiding me, I am in love with you," Kyle mumbled to himself, feeling miserable and distressed.  
He couldn't be happy if Stan avoided/ignored him forever, and Kyle simply needed Stan so badly.

Next Monday, Kyle gaited into school on his own and he caught notice of Stan kissing Wendy in the hallway.  
Kyle's heart started racing, his hands were starting to sweat and he could feel his cheeks getting hot. Then he tried to breathe slowly and he slowly marched towards lovebirds still making out.  
Kyle managed to ignore his nervousness and said tautly, "Hey."  
Stan and Wendy froze as they heard it was Kyle. Stan turned to face the redhead with a rude look.

"What are you doing here?" Stan said insolently.

"I...I want to talk to you alone in private for a min please," Kyle said apprehensively.  
Wendy gazed at Stan who looked very pissed off now.  
"Fuck you Kyle! Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you!" Stan hollered.  
Cartman joined them and he started making fun of Kyle.  
"Kyle's a Jew, Ginger, Jersey and Gay! Four strikes - MUAHAHAHA!" Cartman laughed loudly.  
"SHUT UP FATASS!" the redhead snapped.  
"AY! I AM NOT FAT, I AM BIG BONED, YOU STUPID JEW!" the tubby thundered.  
"STOP CALLING ME A JEW!" Kyle seethed.  
"Stop it guys! SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Stan shouted.  
Kyle and Cartman at last shut up.  
"Kyle, I am not interested to talk to you, okay?" Stan speaks, now calmly.

"But...," Kyle began.  
Stan ignored him completely then he and Wendy walked away together. Kyle stood still, watching them walking off.  
"Shame on you," Cartman sneered.  
He wandered off.  
"Too much-pressure! K-kyle is GAY! GAAAH!" Tweek squeaked.  
"Tweek...," Craig whispered, holding Tweek's hands. "Relax, Tweekers."  
Tweek's beautiful eyes sparkled with happiness and cuteness and it makes Craig melt.  
"You're so cute," Craig smiled at Tweek.  
Tweek gasped in delight and beamed, "GAH! Thank-y-ou, Cr-raig!"  
"You're welcome," Craig winked.  
Kyle went to the bathroom and he washed his face. He then glanced at himself in the mirror, all mad and hurt.  
'Why am I the unlucky one?' Kyle thought dejectedly.

Sorry this kinda sucks. Hope it wasn't boring.  
Hope you enjoyed it!  
Revieeeews? :P  
Love you guys! See ya!  
I will probably update really slowly because I know I will be busy :(.


	3. Chapter 3 The horror is happening

**Hiya!  
Sorry last chapter kinda sucked. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Chapter 3 **

**The horror is happening….**

"Gaaah! Maybe he's going to get me!" Tweek shrieked.

"No, Kyle won't. He's a nice kid, I promise you," Craig reassured Tweek.

Tweek nodded in agreement. Craig and Tweek went to their classroom together and everybody knew Craig was openly gay.

Some kids insulted Craig for being a gay and Craig didn't care what they would say about him.

In fact, Craig and Tweek were dating in secret. Tweek didn't want to come out to everyone yet. Craig understood that Tweek wasn't ready yet to come out to everyone.

Kenny and Cartman appeared in the classroom, along with few kids.  
The bell didn't ring yet.

"Did you see Kyle? _He told Stan that he loves him_," Cartman chortled.

"Yeah. Shut up," Kenny hissed in annoyance.

"Kinny, don't tell me to shut up," Cartman scowled, then a smug smile appeared as he saw Kyle coming in the classroom. "HEY FAGGOT!"

Kyle glared at Cartman angrily.

Tweek and Craig walked towards Kyle.

"Hey Kyle," Craig said.

"Hi. What do you want?" Kyle muttered coldly. He wasn't sure about Craig.

"We are here to support you," Craig explained calmly.

Kyle raised his eyebrow and he started thinking, _'Seriously? Craig used to hate me but now he and Tweek want to support me? What the hell is going on?'_

"Why do you want to support me, Craig?" Kyle mentioned.

"It's because everyone doesn't like you now as you're gay," Craig nodded.

"Shut up, you! You don't know me!" Kyle shouted.

Craig remained calm.

He thought, _'Oh man. Kyle is being so difficult.'_

"GAAAH!" Tweek exclaimed. "See?! Kyle is angry at us!"

"Tweek, I am not angry with you," Kyle smiled slightly. "To be honest, I am not sure about Craig."

"Listen to me, I don't hate you now!" Craig told Kyle.

"Whatever," Kyle shrugged, walking away.

He took his seat and worked on his bag like a nerd.

"Fine, Kyle doesn't believe me that I want to support him," Craig murmured.

"Don't worry! He-he will!" Tweek said.

Until on lunchtime, Tweek and Craig were sitting together and they were both eating lunch.

Craig couldn't stop staring at Tweek.

'_Man, he's so cute. I really do love him,' _Craig thought happily.

"Kyle! He's coming! Gaah!" Tweek screamed.

"Craig," Kyle started, joined them.

"Yeah?" Craig said.

"Did you mean it? Did you say you both want to support me?" Kyle requested.

"Yeah, of course," Craig answered.

"Yes-GAH!" Tweek agreed.

Kyle looked at them for a while and he was getting a bit better. He turned to see Stan laughing with Wendy.

Wendy got up and said something to Stan and Stan nodded. Wendy went out of the canteen and Stan took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Craig asked Kyle.

"Yes," Kyle replied, smiling.

"What did Stan say to you?" Craig now stared at Stan angrily.

"He said I must leave him alone. He's not interested to talk to me," Kyle sighed sadly.

Craig's eyes grew bigger like saucers. He was shocked that Stan could be so mean and nasty sometimes.

Stan almost finished his lunch and he still felt angry and shocked over Kyle.

'_Stupid Kyle! I fucking hate him now,' _Stan thought bitterly.

Stan could see that Craig was a lovely person he supported Kyle really well. Kyle seemed happy and better now.

Kenny walked towards Stan and his face was white with fear.

"What's wrong?" Stan looked up at Kenny.

"N-nothing!" Kenny muffled, shaking with fear.

"Tell me!" Stan hissed.

"Thi-s is really NOTHING!" Kenny screamed, then ran off.

Stan was confused and wondered why Kenny was acting so odd. Stan then marched out of the canteen.

He found lots of children screaming, throwing up and crying beside the ladies' bathroom.

"What the fuck is going on?" Stan frowned.

"Someone died!" someone cried aloud.

Stan thought it was a sick joke and he began to study their faces and realised they were not joking.

'_No it is not a joke.' _ Stan thought.

He was starting to become scared and worried. Who died?!

Stan saw Token throwing up in the corner.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WHY HER?!" Bebe screamed, burst into tears. She was crying madly now.

Stan ran and grabbed Bebe's arm.

"Who is she? Who died?!" Stan shrieked.

"You won't believe me," Bebe continued crying.

"I will-try!" Stan hissed, now very worried.

"Wendy died in the bathroom," Bebe whined.

'_WENDY? NO, IT CAN'T BE HER! NOT HER, OF COURSE!" _Stan thought, not believing Bebe. He was sure Bebe may make a mistake.

Stan slowly walked in the bathroom and noticed that the floor was left with blood. **Blood.**

"Oh shit," Stan muttered in disgust.

He saw the black-haired girl lying on the floor in the corner of his eye. He slowly turned his face to see someone.

Wendy. Wendy was lying on the floor, and her face was torn apart. Her eye sockets were completely empty.

Stan started screaming and he backed away from Wendy.

"OH SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Stan yelled loudly.

He couldn't bear to see Wendy anymore and Stan hurried out of the bathroom. He was shaking with fear and shock now.

His heart was aching and he couldn't believe his girlfriend was dead.

Who killed her? How could someone kill her when she got nothing to do with someone? Wendy was a nice, smart, kind and respective student. Why did someone hate her so much and killed her?

Stan burst into tears.

"Why?!" Stan sobbed.

Cartman looked shocked about Wendy and he went to comfort Stan.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Stan snapped at Cartman. "YOU THINK THIS WAS COOL TO KILL HER?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Cartman snarled.

"I KNOW IT WAS YOU! YOU KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND!" Stan shouted.

"THE FUCK IS THIS? YOU THINK I KILLED HER?" Cartman bellowed.

"YES!" Stan screamed angrily.

"IT WASN'T ME! I DIDN'T KILL HER, I SWEAR!" Cartman raged, feeling mad, upset and shocked.

'_How could Stan think it was me? I didn't kill her!' _Cartman thought in anger.

Stan didn't say anything and he started running off.

"**Police is coming now! **Move please!" the teacher, Mr Garrison told the children, trying to shoo the children away from the bathroom. "PLEASE MOVE!"

The children backed away from the bathroom, still staring at the bathroom door in **shock, hurt and fear.**

The police rushed into the bathroom.

Kyle, Craig and Tweek noticed nobody were in the canteen.

"Haha, it's only me, you and Tweek in canteen," Craig chuckled.

"Yeah I know!" Kyle smirked.

"I thought….I heard police!" Tweek said nervously.

"No, you heard wrong," Craig told him.

"Yes Craig is right. I didn't hear anything," Kyle agreed with Craig.

The three of them heard screaming and crying sounds outside the canteen.

They went out of the canteen.

**Hope you enjoyed it, guys!  
Sorry for updating slowly!**


	4. Chapter 4 Hello, Cruel World

**Hey everyone, I am back!**

I am so happy :) I love my life and I will go on holiday wiv my dad today.  
I will update more chapters when I am back! ;)  


**Thank you everyone a lot for wonderful reviews! The reviews have always made me happy ;).**

**Chapter 4**

**Hello, Cruel World **

Stan didn't eat or say anything at all, he was so horrified and hurt. He felt his heart was broken and he felt he lost everything.

Kyle, Tweek and Craig were very shocked about Wendy, Tweek freaked out so much and Craig had to calm him down. Kyle got so scared and worried especially about the killer.

Lunch break was fucking scary and strange.

"Fuck," Kyle breathed in shock. He noticed Stan outside the school and the lunch break was still not over yet.

"Hey Stan?" Kyle walked up to depressed Stan.

Stan's blood ran cold, his heart started racing madly and he froze still. A bad thought dived into Stan's head: _'Did Kyle kill Wendy? ARGH he killed her because he hated her!'_

"Kyle, stay away from me!" Stan alarmed.

Kyle frowned in confusion and he whispered, "What?"

"KYLE, DON'T EVEN PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING! FUCK YOU, I HATE YOU SO MUCH AND...I HOPE YOU DIE AND BURN IN HELL!" Stan roared, now crying crazily. His fresh tears were running down his cheeks and the snot was running down his nose.

Kyle's jaw dropped in shock and hurt and he started to cry too, "Stan, calm down! It wasn't me who killed your girlfriend!"

"STOP LYING! REMEMBER YOU TOLD ME YOU COULDN'T STAND WENDY!" Stan shouted, his face was very red.

"I DIDN'T KILL HER, HONESTLY!" Kyle exclaimed.

Kyle tried to hug Stan but suddenly, Stan punched Kyle in the mouth.

"Ow!" Kyle cried in pain, grabbing his mouth.

"I am warning you! Leave me alone!" Stan freaked out. "You killed her! I could see the devil in you! OH how could you?! I thought you were my best friend- well go away and I will never see you again, you fucking sick murderer!"

Stan ran off, leaving Kyle heartbroken and depressed.

Kyle felt there was _melancholy_ in _the_ wind and sorrow in _the_ grass.  
He went to search for his good friends, Tweek and Craig.

Eventually, he found them near the canteen. Tweek was still freaking out and Craig was cuddling him. Tweek felt his stomach filled with butterflies, due to Craig's touch. Tweek was getting calmer and calmer.

"Oh sweet, you both are cuddling together. You both are super best friends," Kyle smiled weakly, feeling his heart ached over Stan's outburst of anger.

"No, we are both in a relationship," Craig told Kyle truthfully.

Tweek nodded meekly and he was now blushing.

"Yes," he agreed.

"Oooooh I am SO happy for you two!" Kyle gushed.

He couldn't help feeling a bit jealous over them.

"You're both lucky," Kyle stated.

"You too!" Tweek added.

Kyle knew it wasn't true. He politely agreed with Tweek.

Tweek then kissed Craig on the lips and Kyle could feel butterflies floating in his stomach.

_'Aw, aw. They are fucking lucky!' _Kyle thought enviously.

**Hope u enjoyed it! WELL IM GOIN NOW TO AIRPORT HEHE!  
CIAO!**


	5. Chapter 5 More students passed away?

**Hello everyone!**

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER SINCE JUNE 28TH :O OMG IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME! **

**I went on a holiday on June 28th to August 3rd :). It was so fantastic out there. **  
**At first the dogs hated me they barked at me madly :o then in the end they loved me! xD**  
**Well that was because I fed dogs some food as they were really HUNGRY. Poor dogs :(. **

**Anyways sorry again, here is chapter 5!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :).**

**Chapter 5**

**More students passed away?**

Lunch break will end in 10 minutes, so Stan was hiding in the boys' locker room from Kyle and Stan was crying heavily.

Stan was so scared and depressed for what happened today.

_'My girlfriend died, my beautiful girl and why her?!'_

"Oh hamburgers," someone muttered.

"AHHHHH!" Stan screamed in fright.

"CALM DOWN! IT'S ME, BUTTERS!" Butters exclaimed.

Stan took a relief sigh and the relief washed over him.

"Oh thank God," he whispered.

"What?" Butters went to sit next to Stan.

"I just thought you were Kyle! Kyle killed Wendy, I know that!" Stan told Butters.

"Kyle killed Wendy? AHHHHHH!" Butters screamed.

"Shut up!" Stan snapped, then covering Butters' mouth with his hand. "I don't want Kyle to hear your stupid screams! Do you want him to kill you too?!"

Butters shook his head in horror, then Stan let go of his mouth.

"I am sorry," Butters sighed sadly. "Are you sure Kyle killed Wendy?"

"Yes I am sure! Kyle told me he couldn't stand Wendy, it meant he killed Wendy and Kyle loves me," Stan explained, still scared and depressed.

"But I don't think Kyle killed Wendy. He's a good person," Butters said certainly.

"WHAT? He did!" Stan argued, then stared at Butters in shock. "What? You killed her?"

Butters looked horrified, "ME?"

"Tell me the truth, Butters. Did you kill Wendy or not?" Stan growled at him fiercely.

"NO I DIDN'T KILL HER! I SWEAR!" Butters screamed, then burst into tears. "I never killed her! I liked Wendy, you know that!"

"Good. I want to know who killed Wendy," Stan said angrily. "I am going to find the killer!"

"NO!" Butters told him. "The killer will kill you!"

Stan didn't listen; he stormed out of the locker room.

"STAN!" Kenny shouted, running after Stan. "Wait, Stan!"

Stan turned to face him, "What?"

"Another student died!" Kenny cried.

Stan's eyes widen in horror, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah that was Heidi!" another student shrieked. "Her leg was missing!"

Kyle walked towards the crowd.

"What did you say?" he asked, sounded nervous.

"Heidi is dead!" a boy screamed.

"Really?!" Kyle was shocked. "Oh fuck, the killer must be around here right now!"

"AHHHHH STAY AWAY FROM KYLE THE KILLER!" Stan screeched, looking petrified.

_'Kyle the Killer! He killed Wendy and now Heidi!' _Stan thought in horror.

"It wasn't me!" Kyle protested.

"AHHH! OMG! KYLE THE KILLER!" everyone shouted in horror, they backed away from Kyle. "Kyle the Killer! Kyle the Killer! Kyle the Killer!"

Upset Jew looked really hurt and shocked, that everyone believed Stan.

"I am not the killer!" he snarled.

Everyone screamed then ran off.

_'Goddamit, everyone is fucking stupid! It wasn't me! I DIDN'T FUCKING KILL WENDY AND HEIDI!' _Kyle was in his thoughts.

Kyle went to the bathroom and he walked over to open the door. He found two dead boys lying on the floor next to the blood stains on a toilet.

Two boys revealed to be Clyde and Leroy, Kyle froze as his friend Clyde was DEAD!

Clyde's right hand was missing, his one eye was disappeared and lost half his face.

Leroy's legs were both gone, his stomach was sliced open and his neck was slit.

Kyle ended up throwing up then he rushed off.

Cartman needed loo before the bell dinged. He quickly entered the bathroom but he _heard something... _

Cartman froze in his tracks, scared as fuck.

*BANG*

*BONES CRACKED*

These noises were heard in one of cubicles the door was closed. Cartman started shaking in fear, therefore he saw blood pouring out of one cubicle and Cartman started screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

The door was now opened, then Cartman knew he had to escape RIGHT NOW!

Cartman flew off.

"Eric Cartman ... ah I will kill him. I will kill him when I see him," the killer snarled. "Eric Cartman must be **dead**."

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Bye! **


End file.
